Visto: Sasuhina
by Lori' Uzumaki
Summary: -Hinata... -Contesta... Hinata... -No me dejes en visto, Hinata Hyuuga. -Lo lamentaras si no me contestas. ***ONE SHOT***


**Visto.**

 **OnexShot.**

 **Sasuhina.**

* * *

\- _Hyuuga._

Enviado a las: 7:13 pm.

\- **Uchiha.**

Enviado a las: 7:14 pm.

\- _Eres una inmadura._

Enviado a las: 7:15 pm.

- **Y tu un orgulloso. ¿Por qué me llamas Inmadura?**

Enviado a las: 7:16 pm.

\- _Estás enojada conmigo._

Enviado a las: 7:17 pm.

- **¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy enojada contigo?**

Enviado a las: 7:18 pm.

\- _¿quieres que te de cinco buenas razones por las que sé que estás molesta conmigo?_

Visto a las: 7:19 pm.

\- _UNA: Me respondiste por mi apellido. Nunca haces eso. Ni tampoco tan secamente._

Visto a las: 7:20 pm.

\- _DOS: Me dijiste orgulloso. ¿Por qué diablos me dirías orgulloso?_

Visto a las: 7:21 pm.

\- _TRES: No usaste caritas en tus msj. Siempre las usas Aunque estés deprimida._

Visto a las: 7:22 pm.

\- _CUATRO: No me respondiste ningún msj en todo el día de hoy. ¡En todo el puñetero día!_

Visto a las: 7:23 pm.

\- _CINCO: Te conozco, Hinata. Te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona. Sé que estás molesta._

Enviado a las: 7:24 pm.

\- **Si de verdad fueras inteligente, sabrías por qué realmente estoy molesta contigo.**

Enviado a las: 7:26 pm.

\- _Yo sé porqué estás molesta conmigo._

Enviado a las: 7:27 pm.

\- **¿Ah, sí? Ilumíname con tu inteligencia.**

Enviado a las: 7:28 pm.

\- _Hinata, es estúpido que te molestarás por no haberle dicho al Dobe de nosotros._

Enviado a las: 7:29 pm.

\- **¿Estúpido? Sasuke, hoy actuaste como un completo idiota y engreído frente a tus amigos.**

Enviado a las: 7:31 pm.

\- _También son tus amigos._

Enviado a las: 7:32 pm.

\- **No cambies el tema.**

Enviado a las: 7:33 pm.

\- _No cambiaré el tema si tú dejas de estar molesta conmigo._

Enviado a las: 7:34 pm.

\- **¡Por Dios, Sasuke! Eres un idiota. El más grande que alguna vez vi. No puedes simplemente pedir que no me moleste contigo cuando me rechazaste.**

Enviado a las: 7:35 pm.

\- _No te rechace, solo les seguía el juego. Naruto no quiso creerme y yo simplemente lo negué junto a él. No significa que te estuviera negando._

Enviado a las: 7:36 pm.

\- **Eso es justamente lo que estabas haciendo, cariño. No me engañas.**

Enviado a las: 7:37 pm.

\- _¿Me acabas de llamar cariño?_

Enviado a las: 7:38 pm.

\- **Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Uchiha. Aun estoy molesta contigo.**

Enviado a las: 7:40 pm.

\- _¿Y cómo puedes saber que yo estoy sonriendo?_

Enviado a las: 7:41 pm.

\- **Porque estoy observándote desde tu ventana, Duh.**

Visto a las: 7:46 pm.

\- **Oh, no puedo creerlo. ¿Caíste ante eso, Sasuke?**

Visto a las: 7:47 pm.

\- **Dios ¡Si lo hiciste! Miraste por la ventana. ¡Jajaja! no puedo creer que te lo hayas creído.**

Enviado a las: 7:49 pm.

\- _Ja. Ja. Ja. No es gracioso._

Enviado a las: 7:50 pm.

\- **Ay. Eres tierno. Me gusta que creas absolutamente todo lo que te digo.**

Enviado a las: 7:52 pm.

\- _Veo que ya no estás molesta._

Enviado a las: 7:53 pm.

\- **Y veo que alguien por ahí se molestó…**

Enviado a las: 7:54 pm.

\- _Prefiero estar molesto a que tú estés cabreada conmigo. Pero esto realmente apesta, nómbrame el idiota del siglo._

Enviado a las: 7:56 pm.

\- **¡Al fin lo admite! ¡Dios, has iluminado al chico de una vez por todas!**

Enviado a las: 7:57 pm.

\- _La comedia no es lo tuyo._

Enviado a las: 7:59 pm.

\- **Eso no es cierto. ¿No has oído el chiste del pollito?**

Enviado a las: 8:01 pm.

\- _No._

Enviado a las: 8:02 pm.

\- **Y yo tampoco. Jajajajaja.**

Visto a las: 8:07 pm.

\- **Cierto, tal vez esto no sea lo mío :c**

Enviado a las: 8:10 pm.

\- _No te sientas mal, eres mi novia._

Enviado a las: 8:12 pm.

\- **¿Y eso que tiene que ver?**

Enviado a las: 8:13 pm.

\- _Con ser mi novia ya has encontrado tu talento en la vida. No muchas logran tal hazaña._

Enviado a las: 8:14 pm.

\- **¿En serio? ¿Cómo va a ser mi talento si ni siquiera me presentas como tu novia ante los demás?**

Enviado a las: 8:15 pm.

\- _Otra vez molesta. Y luego te quejas sobre la bipolaridad en las mujeres._

Visto a las: 8:18 pm.

\- _Esta bien, Hinata, se que fui un completo pendejo al no admitir que eras mi novia._

Enviado a las: 8:23 pm.

\- **¿No me digas? "Pendejo" no es la palabra que yo usaría.**

Enviado a las: 8:24 pm.

\- _¿y qué palabras quieres que use? ¿Qué mierda quieres que diga en realidad para que dejes de cabrearte conmigo?_

Enviado a las: 8:25 pm.

\- **Quiero que admitas que tienes miedo, Sasuke. Que negaste nuestra relación hoy ante Naruto - kun, Kiba - kun, Shino - kun y Shikamaru - kun por miedo a reconocer algo que negaste hace mucho tiempo ante ellos. Y si, yo sé bien que hace años a ellos mismo les dijiste que nunca te enamorarías de nadie. Ni mucho menos de las "ilusas" de aquí de Tokio. Y qué no lo dijiste porque eres una maldita gallina orgullosa.**

Enviado a las: 8:30 pm.

\- _Eso no es cierto._

Enviado a las: 8:32 pm.

\- **¿Ese eres tú o tu orgullo hablando por ti? Sasuke, por favor. Si sigues dejando que tu orgullo te gane… No podremos seguir así. Pensé que ya lo habías superado… Pero veo que no.**

Enviado a las: 8:35 pm.

\- _No hablas en serio…_

Visto a las: 8:36 pm.

\- _Hinata…_

Visto a las: 8:39 pm.

\- _Contesta… Hinata…_

Visto a las: 8:40 pm.

\- _No me dejes en visto, Hinata Hyuuga._

Visto a las: 8:41 pm.

\- _Lo lamentarás si no me contestas._

Visto a las: 8:44 pm.

\- _Tú ganas. Lo siento._

Visto a las: 8:41 pm.

\- _Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? Tienes razón. Soy un maldito orgulloso sin remedio que jode la vida de los demás con su orgullo. Odio admitir esta mierda, pero odio más que te cabrees conmigo por eso. Pero no quiero ni pensar en que por mi culpa tú me mandes a freír espárragos. Entiende Hinata, sin importar lo que diga, tú eres más importante para mí que cualquier maldita promesa que haya hecho. Ahora lo veo._

Enviado a las: 8:51 pm.

\- **Sasuke…**

Enviado a las: 8:52 pm.

\- _Y te prometo, que de ahora en adelante no habrá más orgullo. Lo aplastare y lo tiraré por la ventana. Aunque tenga que aguantar las burlas de esos pendejos eternamente. Lo haría por ti. Si quieres mañana puedo salir a la calle y gritar lo mucho que me gustas, Srta. Hyuuga._

Enviado a las: 8:58 pm.

- **Sasuke… ¿Harías eso por mi?**

Enviado a las: 9:00 pm.

\- _Nunca dudes de mi, cariño. Tu solo dilo. ¿Ya no estás molesta?_

Enviado a las: 9:01 pm.

\- **Tienes razón. Es encantador que te digan "cariño"**

Enviado a las: 9:02 pm.

\- _Tomaré eso como un no. Cariño._

Enviado a las: 9:03 pm.

\- **Todavía no he dicho que no. Aun queda un gramo de molestia dentro de mí.**

Enviado a las: 9:04 pm.

\- _Hinata, puedo sentir cuando mientes aun por msj. Sé que ya no estás molesta conmigo. Es imposible que lo estés por mucho tiempo._

Enviado a las: 9:05 pm.

\- **¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sabes que ya no estoy molesta?**

Enviado a las: 9:06 pm.

\- _Porque me amas, Hinata._

Enviado a las: 9:07 pm.

\- **No.** **7/7**

Enviado a las: 9:08 pm.

\- _Admítelo. Ya lo has dicho antes, no te costará mucho._

Enviado a las: 9:10 pm.

\- **En ese momento estaba borracha x_x**

Enviado a las: 9:11 pm.

\- _Pero lo dijiste y es cierto. Tú sabes que es cierto._

Enviado a las: 9:12 pm.

\- **Lo diré si tú lo dices primero…**

Enviado a las: 9:13 pm.

\- _Te amo, Hinata. Te amo más que a nadie que haya conocido antes._

Nota de voz enviada a las: 9:15 pm.

\- **Yo también te amo, Sasuke…**

Nota de voz enviada a las: 9:18 pm.

\- _¿Qué? Apenas pude escucharte, Hinata. Dilo una vez más…_

Enviado a las: 9:19 pm.

\- **Mentiroso :c Si la escuchaste.**

Enviado a las: 9:20 pm.

\- _¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría escucharla? Parecía que hablabas sin separar los labios._

Enviado a las: 9:21 pm.

\- **Eres un exagerado.**

Enviado a las: 9:22 pm.

\- **¡Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha!**

Nota de voz enviada a las: 9:23 pm.

\- _Así está mejor. Creo que pondré esa nota de voz como tu tono en mi celular._

Enviado a las: 9:24 pm.

\- **¿Eso se puede? oWo**

Enviado a las: 9:25 pm.

\- _No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaré._

Enviado a las: 9:26 pm.

\- **Mmm…** **¿Sasuke?...**

Enviado a las: 9:28 pm.

\- _¿Sí?_

Enviado a las: 9:29 pm.

\- **Quiero que me des un abrazo de buenas noches o3o**

Enviado a las: 9:30 pm.

\- _Te puedo dar un abrazo psicológico, porque estamos a una eterna cuadra de distancia._

Enviado a las: 9:35 pm.

\- **Pero ya has venido antes… ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuándo me pediste mi libro de economía? OvO**

Enviado a las: 9:38 pm.

\- _Si lo recuerdo… Eres un caso, Hinata. Primero quieres que no vuelva a entrar por tu ventana, que entre por la puerta y ahora ¿Me pides que entre por tu ventana y te de un abrazo?_

Enviado a las: 9:53 pm.

\- **De acuerdo, lo siento… No es necesario que lo hagas u/u**

Enviado a las: 9:54 pm.

\- _Es tarde, ya estoy en balcón de tu ventana._

Enviado a las: 9:59 pm.

\- **Ja. No caeré en esa broma tan fácil, Sasuke.**

Visto a las: 10:00 pm.

\- ¿Y quien dijo que yo estoy bromeando, Cariño? - Susurró una sensual voz del otro lado de la ventana de su cuarto.

* * *

 _ **Oh, belleza *-* Al principio, pensé en hacer un OnexShot con esta temática, luego pensé que era mejor un fanfic de varios capítulos. Cuando iba planeando el cap. 3 me aburrí y me puse indecisa y al final, una noche cerca de las once, empecé con este segundo intento de One Shot. Y bueno, esto fue lo que salió :3 ¿Alguna vez han tenido una conversación así de romanticona? Yo no xC Bueh, la verdad es que si, una vez xD**_

 _ **Espero les guste. Es un fanfic realmente tonto, pero de verdad quería poner esa idea de los msj con esta parejita. Y cuando terminé, pensé que hubiera sido mejor llamarla "Enviado" en lugar de "visto" xDDD Oh! Y aclaro: En estos msj no parecen como normalente son ellos (sus personalidades), pero es que están hablando a través de mensajes, aquí no se muestran las muecas de sasuke, o los sonrojos de Hinata. Y por supuesto, Hinata no tartamudea escribiendo en su cel xD**_

 _ **Att: Lori.**_


End file.
